


Addiction

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Addiction, Amitié, F/M, réconfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Quand Lucie revient d'une mission d'infiltration de 3 mois, cela laisse forcément des traces. Y aura-t-il quelqu'un pour l'aider ?





	1. Chapter 1

\- Agent Delambre vous avez été exemplaire. Grâce à votre infiltration non seulement nous avons pu mettre la main sur le meurtrier que vous cherchiez mais aussi démanteler un réseau de revente de drogues qui commençait à prendre de l'ampleur à Marseille. Mes félicitations !

Lucie avait terminé sa mission dans la nuit. Il était 10 heure et demi du matin et le directeur de l'opération était déjà là pour lui signifier quel excellent travail elle avait fait. Caïn et Legrand étaient postés au fond du bureau. Ils n'étaient pas concernés alors se contentaient d'écouter. Cette infiltration les avait tous mis sous pression, Lucie plus que quiconque évidement. 

Caïn soupirait de voir que Legrand n'était pas capable de retenir son trépignement de joie mêlé à l'impatience qu'il éprouvait d'enfin revoir Lucie. Sa mission avait été particulièrement longue. Cela faisait bientôt 3 mois qu'ils n'avaient pas pu lui parler en tête à tête. Pourtant le capitaine fronçait les sourcils. Le directeur face à lui ne pouvait pas remarquer un tel détail et Legrand était bien trop obnubilé par le retour de sa petite-amie.

Lucie tremblait, très légèrement, à vrai dire on ne pouvait le percevoir qu'en regardant ses doigts. C'était le seul signe extérieur de quelque chose d'intérieur, qu'elle essayait de leur cacher. Il pouvait s'agir d'un résidu de stress ou de soulagement intense d'après coup. Lorsqu'elle revint après sa semaine de congé, le tremblement avait disparu. Caïn se s'inquiéta plus et oublia. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucie se tortilla pour trouver une position plus agréable. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils planquaient dans cette voiture et toujours aucune trace de leur suspect. À côté d'elle Caïn avait la tête appuyé contre la vitre et les yeux fermés. Dommage qu'il soit si pénible une fois éveillé parce qu'il était presque attachant en dormant. Le téléphone de la commandante sonna. 

\- Oui Aimé ?  
\- Rien de nouveau de notre côté. Et vous ?   
\- Toujours pareil.   
\- Et pour toi ? Enfermée avec …  
\- Il dort pour l'instant, ou fait bien semblant  
\- Bon et bien bonne chance alors. On se revoit plus tard.   
\- Oui, c'est ça.

Elle raccrocha et garda les yeux dans le vague quelques instants. Lucie fut tirée de ses pensées quand elle sentit les doigts de Caïn lui effleurer le visage. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, le capitaine ôta sa main. Lucie le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

\- Tu saignes du nez.

Elle s'essuya d'un revers de main mal assuré et recommença à regarder dehors avec insistance, cherchant assez visiblement à éviter le regard de Caïn. Ce dernier l'observait attentivement, d'abord seulement du coin de l’œil puis plus directement. D'un geste vif il lui saisit le menton pour le tourner vers lui. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
\- Lâches-moi !, dit-elle en se dégageant.   
\- Tu vas te foutre de moi encore longtemps ?

Ce soir-là ils furent interrompus par leur suspect qui sortit de son repère. Lucie ne montra pas qu'elle était soulagée mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que le capitaine avait pris une longueur d'avance.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Vous avez les résultats des analyses que je vous ai demandé ?

Stunia se tourna vers le capitaine alors qu'il passait les portes de l'IML. 

\- Caïn j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous, je n'aime pas particulièrement quand on me mêle à des enquête personnelles.  
\- Mais vous l'avez tout de même fait.  
\- Pas pour vous, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un dossier. Pour elle. 

Caïn se figea, le bras encore en l'air et la main juste posée sur les feuilles. 

\- Je vous avais demandé de vous limiter aux tests toxicologiques, de ne pas faire de recherches ADN. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à vous Stunia !  
\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de cela. Je vous connais assez pour comprendre Caïn. Vous vous mettez dans des états pareils pour très peu de personnes. 

Le capitaine ne répondait plus. Il examinait ce que lui avait donné Stunia en silence. 

\- C'est quoi ces listes ?, demanda-t-il.  
\- Sur le feuillet 1 les drogues sont classées par ordre chronologique et sur l'autre elles le sont en fonction de la quantité que j'en ai trouvé dans son organisme. On peut observer 2 phases dans la consommation de … cette personne. La phase n°1 a pris fin il y a environ un mois et demi. Elle était caractérisée par une prise régulière de stupéfiants en variant très peu sur la catégorie de drogues utilisées. Puis il y a un mois j'observe une chute du taux d'agents nocifs suivie d'une reprise importante marquant le début de la phase n°2.  
\- Comme un sevrage trop brutal qui n'aurait pas fonctionné ?  
\- Exactement. Durant la phrase 2, votre sujet devient instable. Il y a quelques prépondérances au niveau des produits utilisés mais la diversification des molécules retrouvées montre …  
\- Elle prend tout ce qui lui passe sous la main.  
\- C'est ça. Son taux est très instable. Un jour l'organisme est saturé, le lendemain aucune drogue n'est prise … Fred qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- Je vais la sortir de là même si pour ça je dois l'enfermer et la menotter.  
\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était samedi. Il était 14 heure. Caïn se tenait devant chez Lucie en espérant que Legrand ne soit pas là. Il frappa doucement à la porte avant de se souvenir qu'il y avait une sonnette. À son plus grand soulagement c'est Lucie qui ouvrit, elle était seule. 

\- Je peux te parler un instant ?

Au lieu de répondre, Lucie fit un pas de côté et lui laissa libre le passage. Il entra. Tout était comme avant. Rien de compromettant ne traînait, ni aucune odeur suspecte. Sauf qu'à présent il savait, il remarqua aisément les pupilles légèrement dilatées de la commandante. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. 

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

Il lui demanda cela en jetant auprès d'elle une copie du dossier que Stunia lui avait fourni. Lucie prit les feuilles et les observa longuement. C'eut été dans d'autres circonstances Caïn se serait dit qu'elle cherchait du temps pour trouver une réponse ou qu'elle réfléchissait mais les derniers événements ne lui firent penser qu'à une chose : elle était diminuée, ralentie par quelque chose. Et cela l'enrageait plus que tout.

\- C'est un rapport toxicologique.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que c'était, je t'ai demandé de m'expliquer.  
\- Je ne sais pas à qui …, commença-t-elle.  
\- Ne joues pas à ce jeu-là avec moi ! Contrairement à toi je suis au top de mes capacités alors tu ne me la feras pas à l'envers.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?  
\- J'espère que ce n'est pas une vraie question sinon je risque de m'énerver.  
\- Excuses-moi Fred mais tu es peut-être la personne la moins bien placée pour me faire la morale.  
\- Pardon ? Il n'est pas question d'être bien placé ou pas là. Ça te concerne toi !  
\- Durant toutes ces années qu'on a passé ensemble je ne t'ai jamais mis en doute au point de faire faire ce genre de tests et pourtant parfois tu l'aurais sûrement mérité.  
\- Très bien. Tu veux que ce soit quelqu'un de « digne » qui t'aide, pas de soucis. Le bel Aimé fera l'affaire …  
\- Non.  
\- Et pourquoi ? Moi je me contrefous de qui t'aide tant que tu arrêtes avec cette merde.  
\- N'en parle pas à Aimé, s'il te plaît.  
\- Son petit cœur risque d'être blessé ? Tu es une adulte Lucie, je ne peux te forcer à rien pour l'instant, mais souviens toi quand même de ce que Carsenti avait fait pour toi. Je te laisse une semaine avant de revenir à la charge.  
\- Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit à Aimé ! 

Il se dirigea vers la porte sans rien dire. Dans son état elle n'avait aucun ordre à lui donner. Vu la situation il aurait pu déroger à l’interdiction sans aucun remord mais la ferveur avec laquelle Lucie protégeait le lieutenant lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Le capitaine se demanda aussi vaguement de quoi exactement elle cherchait à le protéger avant de sortir.


	3. Chapter 3

Durant la semaine Caïn se retint de dévoiler quoi que ce soit à Legrand. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui faire payer sa négligence, après tout c'était lui le petit-ami alors il le tenait au moins pour partiellement responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'éprouva aucun scrupule à se montrer odieux avec le lieutenant, si bien que dès le mardi c'était presque exclusivement Borel qui accompagnait le capitaine

Ce dernier ne donnait aucun répit à Legrand, estimant que s'il était incapable de voir quand Lucie allait au plus mal, il n'avait pas besoin de passer plus de temps avec elle. Ainsi il avait trouvé de quoi occuper son lieutenant jusqu'à tard dans la nuit tous les soirs. Que se soit pour que Caïn continue de ne rien dire ou parce que cela ne la gênait pas tant que cela, Lucie le laissait faire. De même en journée lorsqu'il s'acharnait sur Legrand, elle fermait la porte de son bureau et le laissait se défouler. 

Il n'était donc pas étonnant que ce vendredi Legrand ne soit toujours pas rentré alors qu'il était 22h30 passée. Caïn non plus. Le lendemain serait samedi. Il faudrait qu'il retourne voir Lucie. Il essayait de réfléchir à une stratégie quand soudain : 

\- Legrand ! Que faites-vous ?  
\- J'ai des papiers à récupérer à l'IML si je veux pouvoir finaliser le dossier que vous m'avez confié.  
\- Bien. Je craignais que vous ne me quittiez déjà.  
\- Je ne ferais pas ça, répliqua sombrement Legrand. 

Et il s'en fut. Cain resta seul au SRPJ c'est pourquoi quand une sonnerie de téléphone retentit il fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas. Pourtant à peine la tonalité terminée que la sonnerie recommençait. Caïn suivit le bruit jusqu'au bureau de Legrand. Il avait oublié son portable. Le correspondant rappela encore une fois et le capitaine put voir un nom s'afficher sur l'écran. Lucie. Caïn décrocha sans réfléchir. 

\- C'est votre faute tout ça ! À toi et à Fred. J'en ai marre de vous ! Pourquoi tu te défends pas quand il t'attaque ? Tu attends que ce soit moi qui vienne à ta rescousse. Et bien non ! J'en ai marre. De vous deux. Vous me mettez une pression pas possible. Je voulais juste oublier, juste vous passer au second plan. Je …  
\- J'arrive. 

Il raccrocha, effaça les traces des derniers appels manqués et éteignit le téléphone avant de rejoindre le parking. Lucie ne l'avait pas reconnu mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal. Finalement Caïn allait devoir régler cela ce soir-même. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans un tel état. Et puis comme ça tu épargnes le bel Aimé, sussura une voix perfide à son oreille.


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois devant chez elle, Caïn ne frappa même pas et entra. Il profita du laps de temps entre son intrusion et la réaction de Lucie pour tourner la clé dans la serrure et les enfermer dans la maison. Puis il se retourna pour faire face à la commandante qui venait de remarquer sa présence.

\- Fred ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?  
\- C'était moi au téléphone. Je me doute de ce qui t'as fait péter un cable. Ne t'inquiètes pas ton Aimé est sain et sauf.  
\- Je t'interdis de recommencer avec ça !

Lucie se précipita sur lui et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de rien voir arriver elle lui avait envoyé un crochet du droit si spectaculaire que le choc le fit se renverser. Lucie s'était changée en furie et ponctuait chacun de ses propos par un grand coup de pied dans les côtes. 

\- C'est votre faute ! À tous les deux ! Je suis sans cesse tiraillée entre vous ! Je dois toujours prendre parti. Je dois vous départager ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux plus !  
\- Et pourtant tu l'as fait, dit Caïn entre deux grincements de dents pour ne pas se plaindre trop fort. 

Son effort fut récompensé au moment où Lucie comprit ses mots et s'arrêta. Caïn n'osait pas bouger, il regardait la femme qui le surplombait. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même pour éviter les coups mais elle avait alors frappé les épaules. 

Elle avait les yeux injectés de sang, les pupilles dilatées à un point qui réduisaient l'iris à une fine ligne et puis elle avait la face trodue dans une expression absolument étrangère à Lucie. Ce visage lui posait une question alors que ses lèvres ne disaient rien. 

\- C'est avec lui que tu joues à Roméo et Juliette.  
\- Évidement toi tu passes la moitié de ton temps à être insupportable !  
\- Mauvaise réponse. Il fallait dire « évidement parce que je l'aime ». 

Caïn se délecta de son silence comme une vengeance pour les ecchymoses qui ne tarderaient pas à couvrir son corps. Il vit passer, comme une ombre, l'écho de ce qu'était Lucie. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tenais tant à ce que je ne lui dise rien ?  
\- Il aurait posé des questions, répondit-elle les yeux fermés.  
\- Que lui aurais-tu répondu ?

Lucie gardait les paupières closes. Même comme cela il avait du mal à la reconnaître. Sa posture avait quelque chose d'intrinsèquement différent de la façon dont elle se tenait habituellement. Elle fermait les yeux comme un enfant qui ne veut pas être vu, qui ne veut pas répondre mais Caïn avait passé l'âge de jouer à ces jeux-là. 

\- Je lui aurais menti le moins possible, répondit-elle d'une voix faible. Fred, je …  
\- C'est bon. Tu m'as roué de coups, tu ne vas pas m'achever avec des mots. 

Caïn savait que Lucie sauterait sur la moindre occasion pour rester silencieuse. Et cela ne manqua pas. De plus le capitaine n'allait pas lui redemander de parler car au ton de sa voix, il savait que Lucie aurait dévié sur un sujet glissant et il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec elle alors qu'elle était shootée. 

Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas fait consciemment mais dans sa folie Lucie avait fait rouler plus loin son fauteuil. Caïn était déterminé à reprendre le dessus sur la situation sauf que pour l'instant il était vautré par terre, le nez en sang. La première étape consistait donc à s'approcher de son fauteuil, ensuite et seulement ensuite, il remontrait dessus et règlerait ses comptes. 

Le simple mouvement qu'il fit pour se mettre à plat ventre lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Son estomac lui faisait mal et ses épaules meurtries peinaient à le faire avancer. Il serrait les dents à chaque geste. Évidement elle n'avait pas été assez aveuglée pour se défouler uniquement sur ses jambes mais avait privilégié toutes les zones où il avait encore de la sensibilité. 

Caïn vit Lucie s'approcher de son fauteuil, visiblement pour l'aider. 

\- Ne touche pas à ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un bipède et encore moins d'une droguée.

L'empressement mêlé à la douleur donnaient à ses propos une coloration agressive et grognante qui avait fait reculer Lucie jusqu'au canapé où elle se laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne s'assit. Elle avait les mains posées sur les genoux et les yeux humides. Elle ne regardait Caïn que du coin de l'oeil comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge. 

De son côté Caïn rampait pitoyablement au sol. Cette attitude n'était habituellement pas glorieuse et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Tous les muscles qu'il utilisait se plaignaient des coups de talons qu'ils avaient reçu. Même une fois arrivé au fauteuil, Caïn n'avait jamais eu tant de mal à s'y installer. Il chuta deux fois avant de parvenir à ses fins. Il savoura même la sensation, tant détestée autrefois, d'être assis sur son tas de ferraille. 

Il s'approcha de Lucie. Étant assise, il pouvait la toiser d'égal à égal mais elle fixait ses chaussures. Caïn cherchait à capter son regard sans pouvoir parvenir à quoi que ce soit. Il lui prit donc le menton d'une main pour la forcer à lever la tête. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? En ce moment j'ai en face de moi une petite chose pitoyable et sans défense. Lucie Delambre n'est pas cela. La Lucie que j' … avec qui je travaille n'est pas comme ça. Elle est forte.  
\- Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai essayé tellement de fois mais je n'y arrive pas, sanglota-telle.  
\- Peut-être mais maintenant tu n'es plus toute seule. Je ne te laisserais pas.  
\- Promis ?  
\- Si tu t'engages de ton côté à te donner à fond.  
\- À vos ordres capitaine !  
\- Notes bien ce soir comme le dernier soir où j'ai eu affaire à cette pale copie de toi-même parce qu'à partir de demain tu seras au pain sec et à l'eau. 

À ces mots Lucie avait retrouvé un enthousiasme enfantin qui désespérait Caïn tant parce qu'il sonnait faux chez Lucie que parce qu'il n'était objectivement pas adapté à la situation. En effet elle aurait plutôt dû être en train de trembler face à sa descente aux enfers prochaine. Le capitaine la laissa un instant seule à danser dans le salon. Quand il revint il portait un sac sur ses genoux. 

\- Déshabilles-toi.  
\- Pardon ? 

Lucie s'était arrêtée en plein mouvement et dévisageait Caïn. Ce dernier semblait sûr de lui mais avait une expression totalement neutre. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le giffle, à se qu'elle s'indigne comme l'aurait fait Lucie Delambre alors il en rajouta une couche. 

\- Enlèves tes vêtements. Tous.

Mais évidement au lieu d'avoir la réponse attendue elle se mit à glousser comme une enfant. 

\- Tu veux que je me mette nue sans demander aucune explication ?  
\- À quoi bon si je suis obligé de tout répéter dès demain ?  
\- Et tu vas aussi me dire que tu n'en profiteras pas pour te rincer l'oeil ?  
\- Si tu veux savoir en ce moment Nassim en nuisette m'exiterait plus que toi. 

Lucie repartit à rire avec un tel accent de stupidité que Caïn en leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement pour lui elle s'exécuta. Une fois qu'elle fut nue comme au jour de sa naissance, Caïn lui tendit les vêtements qu'il avait été chercher, un peu plus tôt, dans son placard. Avec cette docilité exaspérante, elle enfila le pantalon de jogging et le t-shirt qui lui étaient donnés. 

\- Allez viens maintenant on y va.  
\- On va où ?, demanda-t-elle légèrement hagarde.  
\- Chez moi. 

Là encore, outre quelques gloussements, elle n'eut aucune objection, éteignit toutes les lumière chez elle et attendit le capitaine près de la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que ces merdes ont fait de toi, Lucie ?, désepérait Caïn en son for intérieur.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucie fut tirée du sommeil par le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Elle essaya de se redresser mais fut retenue au niveau du poignet. En un instant tout un tas d'informations l'assaillirent et elle se mit à paniquer. Elle était menottée à un lit, dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle portait une tenue différente de la veille. 

\- Alors enfin réveillée.

La commandante sursauta puis se tourna vers la voix. C'est Caïn qui était là. Il lui souriait doucement si bien qu'elle se détendit presque contre son gré. Cela l'aida à reprendre ses esprits. Elle était dans la chambre de Caïn. C'est lui qui était sûrement responsable de tout le reste. Lucie n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-elle avec une voix caverneuse.  
\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?, dit-il en lui tendant un croissant. 

Elle se jeta sur la viennoiserie car elle mourait de faim mais se rassura en se disant qu'il pourrait croire qu'elle essayait de gagner du temps. Mais aucun d'eux n'était dupe. C'est l'appel qui lui revint en mémoire en premier puis tout suivi. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, tout s'éclaira. Caïn le vit aussi. 

\- Alors tu réitères ta promesse ?  
\- Seulement si toi tu répètes la tienne.   
\- Je ne te laisserais pas, Lucie. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois de nouveau toi, tu m'auras de collé aux baskets en permanence.   
\- D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce numéro-là ?, interrogea-t-elle en faisant jouer son poignet entravé.   
\- Je ne te laisserais pas une seconde seule. On ne peut pas être chez toi pour des raisons évidentes, c'est même pour ça que je t'ai fait changer de tenue. Il ne restera sur toi aucune trace de drogue. 

En lui disant cela il avait sorti la clé des menottes et la détachait. À peine fut-elle libre de ses mouvements qu'elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux. La lumière envahit instantanément la pièce. Lucie se retourna vers le capitaine. 

\- Je le savais.

Caïn avait une ecchymose noire qui s'étendait de l'arrête de son nez jusqu'à sous son œil. Il avait gardé un pull à manches longues alors qu'il avait visiblement chaud. 

\- Déshabilles-toi.

Lucie aurait pu employer des mots moins équivoques que ceux-ci mais elle tenait à reprendre l'expression qu'il avait utilisé la veille pour qu'il se sente obligé d'obéir. Et cela fonctionna à merveille. Caïn ôta précautionneusement son pull révélant à Lucie ses bras couverts de rouge et de bleu.

Sous son regard inquisiteur il retira aussi, lentement, son marcel. Lucie se mit une main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier. Caïn avait le même aspect que si un enfant venait de lui jeter un pot de peinture sur le torse. Dans le dos il devait être encore pire. Lucie fut prise d'une telle vague de culpabilité qu'elle dût s'asseoir sur le lit. Caïn s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Quelques bleus. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me bats.   
\- Tu ne t'es pas battu, je t'ai tabassé.   
\- Raison de plus pour arrêter.   
\- Et si je n'y arrivais pas.   
\- Tu es assez forte pour ça.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
\- D'expérience. La clé de tout c'est la motivation.   
\- Quand ça ?, demanda-t-elle. 

Caïn comprit la question sans précision. 

\- Lorsque Gaëlle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. J'ai arrêté du jour au lendemain. Je dois même avoir une photo quelque part.

Caïn lui raconta donc toute l'histoire pendant qu'il cherchait les photos. Comme il n'était pas trop désorganisé, il les trouva avant la fin de son récit et les tendit à Lucie. 

\- Ça c'est le jour où j'ai arrêté. Un mois après. Puis un an après.  
\- Je croyais que …  
\- Une fois que Ben n'a plus toujours été à la maison, j'ai merdé de nouveau mais toi on veillera à ce que tu ne refasses pas de missions d'infiltrations comme celle-là.   
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu portais toujours une casquette ?   
\- C'est stupide. J'avais voulu effacer toutes les traces d'addiction sur moi et donc je me suis aussi rasé les cheveux. Dans sa grande mansuétude, Jacques m'a offert une casquette pour me protéger du méchant soleil. Elle était rose fluo. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en servait pour me suivre partout. 

Avec cette histoire il parvint à redonner le sourire à Lucie. Quand celle-ci aperçut la-dite casquette elle s'en saisit et la posa sur la tête de Caïn. 

\- Elle te va toujours aussi bien.


	6. Chapter 6

Caïn avait barricadé toutes les fenêtres de la maison et fermé la porte à clé. Lucie était libre dans la maison mais si elle voulait sortir Cain les menotteraient l'un à l'autre. Le début de la journée fut relativement simple mais dès midi le capiraine observa de légers tremblements chez Lucie.

\- Ça va ?  
\- C'était souvent aux heures du repas que je …

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et souffla tout l'air de ses poumons. Caïn la laissait faire. Il savait que de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas avoir sa dose ici et il était encore trop tôt pour la considérer comme instable au point de devoir l'immobiliser. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait que regarder et soutenir. 

Au fil de l'après-midi il la vit se défaire, se replier un peu plus sur elle-même. Ses mouvements devenaient plus saccadés parfois spasmodiques. À plusieurs endroits de la maison Caïn avait préparé des chaines avec menotte pour pouvoir contenir Lucie si nécessaire sans l'enfermer. Pour aller prendre sa douche et par simple mesure de sécurité, il l'avait attaché près du canapé. 

Quand il revint elle était roulée en boule dans un coin du sofa, en sous vêtement. Elle était couverte de sueur et tremblait comme une feuille. Caïn se pressa à ses côtés. Elle sursauta quand il lui posa une main dans le dos. Quand elle se tourna vers lui il ne vit que ces yeux de bête apeurée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et une fois qu'elle prit conscience de qui lui faisait face elle se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

\- Je n'y arriverais jamais. Je n'y arriverai jamais.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Je crois en toi. Tout est dans le mental alors je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que tu n'y arriveras pas.  
\- Les autres vont se rendre compte que je me cache.  
\- Tu ne vas pas te cacher. On va retourner au SRPJ dès lundi.  
\- Mais …  
\- Les autres on s'en fout. Pour l'instant il n'y a même que toi qui compte. Rien d'autre. D'accord ? Réparer les pots cassés auprès de Legrand et Borel on verra ça plus tard. Allez maintenant viens prendre ta douche. 

Lucie le suivit sans se débattre mais sans aucune volonté non plus. Elle paraissait comblée de pouvoir se laisser aller au bon vouloir d'un autre. Une fois dans la salle de bain elle se laissa déshabiller par Caïn avant que celui-ci ne la mette sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il la regarda se détendre avec la chaleur sans bouger. Malgré ses plusieurs remarques elle ne fit aucun geste pour se laver. 

Caïn la savonna doucement avant de la rincer et de la sécher. Il l'aida ensuite à enfiler la deuxième tenue qu'il avait pris chez elle. Caïn l'emmena avec lui dans la chambre et se sentit presque coupable de lui enfermer le poignet dans les menottes. Il allait la laisser quand elle l'appela. 

\- Fred ?  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Tu peux rester avec moi ?  
\- Lucie, je …  
\- S'il te plaît. 

Le capitaine se laissa convaincre simplement car il voyait qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin. Il mit son siège de l'autre côté du lit, serra ses freins et se transféra dans les draps. Le lit était assez large pour qu'il s'y installe sans être sur Lucie. Il s'était passé tant de choses entre eux dans cette simple journée que s'allonger à côté d'elle n'était même pas étrange. 

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça serait comme ça de coucher avec toi.  
\- Et encore tu n'as rien vu. 

Habituellement ce genre d'humour était l'appanage du capitaine si bien qu'il avait été surpris lorsque c'est Lucie qui fit cette remarque qui lui avait, évidement, effleurée l'esprit. Il répondit sur le même ton mais quand elle sembla vouloir ajouter encore quelque chose il l'arrêta. 

\- Tu ferais mieux de dormir.

Lucie ne se débattit pas beaucoup. Elle lui sourit, ferma les yeux et sembla s'endormir aussitôt. Caïn observa longtemps son visage paisible avant de lui-même sombrer dans le sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

Au milieu de la nuit, Lucie s'agita. Elle s'était autant empêtré dans les draps que dans son cauchemar. Elle poussait de petits glapissements de terreur et son corps était recouvert de frissons. Caïn ne se réveilla même pas, pourtant il se retourna pour faire face à Lucie et passa un bras autour d'elle. Petit à petit cette dernière se calma et se rapprocha un maximum du capitaine qui lui marmonnait des mots à l'oreille dont ni lui, ni elle ne se souviendraient. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent dans cette position le matin aucun d'eux ne montra la moindre gêne. Caïn en profita même pour la libérer des menottes. Lucie frotta son poignet mais ne bougea pas. Elle laissa son dos collé au torse du capitaine. Legrand serait furieux de les voir comme ça. Il se ferait des idées. Ils partageaient simplement du réconfort. 

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?  
\- J'ai mal partout.  
\- Allez viens, manger te changera les idées. 

Cependant il attendit que ce soit Lucie qui sorte du lit pour amorcer lui-même son mouvement. Là il pourrait plaider coupable devant Aimé car il avait simplement profité du contact avec Lucie. Elle sortit de la chambre. Le temps que Caïn s'extirpe du lit, s'installe sur son fauteuil et ne franchisse le seuil de la porte, Lucie avait disparu.

Le capitaine fila d'abord aux toilettes mais la porte était ouverte. Il se rendit donc jusqu'à la salle de bain et trouva Lucie en train de se couper les cheveux à grands coups de ciseaux désordonnés.

\- Lucie arrêtes tu vas te blesser !  
\- Non, je veux …  
\- D'accord je comprends mais alors laisse moi faire. 

Dès que Caïn proposa son aide, elle figea son mouvement. D'un geste le capitaine lui indiqua une chaise et elle s'y assit docilement. Caïn lui prit les ciseaux, passa derrière elle et recommença à lui couper les cheveux. En premier il les raccourcit presque au niveau des siens puis il passa la tondeuse et enfin, sur demande de Lucie, termina totalement le travail au rasoir. En moins d'une heure Lucie était devenue complètement chauve. 

Il la força ensuite à manger et à boire même si elle ne s'en sentait pas l'envie. Dans la matinée Caïn remarqua que Lucie n'arrêtait pas de frissonner. Il la laissa attachée au canapé et enmitouflée dans une couverture alors qu'il partit chercher dans ses affaires de quoi la soulager. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver ce qui l'intéressait puisqu'il était rangé tout près de la casquette de la veille. 

\- Tiens, lui dit-il en revenant.

Lucie attrapa ce qu'il lui lançait avant de chercher à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle déplia la boule noire. C'était un bonnet. Il aurait pu être tout à fait banal s'il n'avait pas porté l'inscription « J'emmerde Jacques Moretti » sur le devant. 

\- Je ne sais pas si …, hésita Lucie.  
\- Jacques adorait ce bonnet. Tu ne froisseras pas son souvenir en le portant à ton tour, assura Caïn. 

Elle l'enfila et sembla être tellement bien avec la tête au chaud qu'elle arrêta de se poser des questions. Elle invita Caïn à s'asseoir à côté d'elle et ils passèrent ainsi une grande partie de la journée. Lucie n'était à peu près bien que roulé en boule contre lui. Lorsque Legrand appela, le capitaine lui assura qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter sans pour autant lui donner la moindre explication. Lucie n'avait fait aucun geste vers son téléphone. 

Durant la journée Caïn la vit parfois trembler, parfois suer à grosses gouttes. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'aucune des phrases qu'il pourrait formuler, si réconfortante soit elle en temps normal, ne l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Il la gardait bien hydratée et à défaut de grandes quantités, il la faisait manger à intervalles réguliers. Il se contentait d'être là. 

Les mois qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital lui avait enseigné la patience, qualité que Caïn s'était ensuite toujours évertuer à tenir à distance tant elle lui rappelait ces temps infernaux. Mais en ce moment, si cela pouvait aider Lucie il tiendrait des jours entiers sans bouger une roue. C'est d'ailleurs presque ce qu'il fit durant ce week-end. 

Le soir venu elle retint Caïn une nouvelle fois dans la chambre. À peine fut-il dans le lit que Lucie s'installa à ses côtés, aussi proche de lui qu'elle l'avait été dans le canapé. Une fois encore la gêne ne fut rien de ce qu'elle aurait dû être. Caïn et Lucie trouvaient leur place l'un contre l'autre avec la même aisance que sur le terrain ou dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Le capitaine lutta tout un moment pour ne pas la laisser seule mais finit par céder au sommeil. Lucie quant à elle se reposa certes, comme le reste de la journée, mais ne trouva pas une minute de sommeil. 

La douleur commençait à la prendre et elle serrait les dents pour ne pas broyer Caïn. Tout du moins le haut du corps. D'abord elle avait simplement passé une jambe entre celles de Caïn, pour le réconfort et la proximité sans pour autant que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Puis elle avait rapidement découvert que lorsque ses muscles se contractaient sous l'effet d'un pic de douleur, cela l'aidait à rester calme de pouvoir serrer la jambe entre ses cuisses de toutes ses forces, ne se concentrer que sur ça en sachant que Caïn ne sentait rien. 

Elle tint toute la nuit comme ça mais au matin, dès qu'elle sentit Caïn bouger elle l'assaillit. Après une nuit seule en enfer avec pour unique ancre un partenaire endormit, elle avait besoin de parler. Elle lui détailla toutes ses douleurs de la nuit car elle savait que lui comprendrait. Elle lui exposa tous les doutes qu'elle avait ressassé encore et encore. 

\- Lucie …, commença Caïn en la regardant droit dans les yeux à moins de 20 centimètres l'un de l'autre, … à peine un mois après que nous ayons commencé à travailler ensemble tu m'as remis ta lettre de démission. Je l'ai accroché avec toutes les autres que j'avais déjà reçu puis tu es revenue la chercher. Ce jour-là tu as été plus forte que tous mes lieutenants précédents. Maintenant ça fait 7 ans qu'on se connait et non seulement tu m'as supporté mais tu es devenue ma patronne. Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher cette image maintenant.  
\- Et pour le SRPJ ?  
\- Les autres n'auront rien à dire. Et pour Legrand je serais là. Je lui botterais le cul s'il la faut.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucie lui sourit et ils sortirent du lit. Il la força à manger un peu plus que la veille au petit-déjeuner mais lorsqu'ils eurent terminé Lucie commença à chercher dans la maison. Elle regarda d'abord sur les tables et les meubles puis ouvrit les tiroirs et les placards. Avant que Caïn ne l'arrête, elle était déjà en train de se pencher pour vérifier sous les lits. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda Caïn.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se contenta tout d'abord d'arrêter et de faire semblant de passer à autre chose alors que ses yeux allaient et venaient toujours dans la pièce. Pourtant elle n'osait pas croiser son regard. Il s'approcha de façon à ne lui laisser aucun autre choix que de lui faire face. 

\- Rien je …  
\- Lucie il va falloir jouer franc jeu si tu veux que je t'aide. 

Elle le regarda un moment et il la voyait presque soupeser ses options. Finalement elle baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge. 

\- Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas un peu de …juste pour me soulager un peu.  
\- Jamais. 

Caïn n'avait pas haussé le ton mais dans ce seul mot sa voix était glaciale et ne dissimulait en rien tout ce qu'il pensait mais ne disait pas. Lucie comprenait parfaitement tout cela et malgré ses yeux larmoyants de supplique. Elle rougit de honte à ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Elle alla même s'attacher seule à la chaîne fixée au canapé. 

Elle y passa une bonne partie de la matinée seule avant que Fred ne daigne venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Lucie avança ensuite progressivement et stratégiquement pour pouvoir finalement s'installer de nouveau tout contre lui et se faire accepter. Elle parvint même à s'endormir, laissant Caïn à somnoler toute l'après-midi. Le soir venu ils mangèrent tôt et dans le silence le plus complet avant de rejoindre directement la chambre. Caïn n'attendit même pas avant de s'asseoir dans le lit pendant que Lucie prenait l'autre côté. 

Une fois tous deux allongés ils parlèrent à mi-voix mais selon un accord tacite certains sujets furent évités tel Legrand ou la deuxième douche qu'il l'avait forcé à prendre en étant lui-même dans la pièce. Ils avaient déjà eu des conversations longues même si celles-ci restaient rarement paisibles plus de quelques minutes. L'obscurité rendait cependant les choses bien plus intimistes, sans compter sur leur proximité. Ils divaguèrent et aucun d'eux ne sut vraiment quand ils s'endormirent mais ils se réveillèrent le matin en n'ayant pas bougé d'un cheveu.


	9. Chapter 9

La dernière chose que Caïn dit à Lucie avant qu'ils ne sortent de la voiture pour entrer au SRPJ fut : 

\- Même ici je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle.

Malgré la consonance brusque de cette déclaration, cela rassura la commandante qui n'ouvrit sa portière qu'une fois son partenaire de nouveau sur ses roues. En avançant vers l'entrée Caïn remarqua qu'elle marchait très subtilement un petit pas derrière lui, tout en ne s'éloignant pas tout à fait. Juste avant de passer la porte Lucie enfonça un peu plus son bonnet sur sa tête et se voûta très légèrement. Caïn s'arrêta mais Lucie lui fit signe que tout allait bien alors ils pénétrèrent dans le commissariat. 

Legrand leur sauta sur le poil dès leur arrivée. Il s'inquiéta d'abord pour Lucie ensuite s'interrogea sur le bonnet. Cette dernière lui répondit de manière évasive, certifiant tout de même à plusieurs reprises qu'elle allait bien. Caïn voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle paraissait terrifiée par cet assaut de questions. Le capitaine la voyait reculer petit à petit alors que Legrand, inconsciemment, s'approchait encore. 

En lui-même Fred mourrait d'envie d'intervenir mais il ne se souvenait que trop bien des mots que Lucie avait prononcé à peine quelques jours auparavant. Il la laisserait gérer son amant sans interférer. Cependant au moment même où il se faisait violence pour garder bien en mémoire cette résolution qu'était la sienne, Lucie jeta un regard dans sa direction. 

Dans ses yeux il pouvait voir tant de choses. Personne, pas même Legrand, n'eut soupçonné les larmes qui menaçaient mais que Lucie gardait admirablement cachées. Mais ce qui donna le plus grand coup de fouet au capitaine fut la détresse qu'il sentit. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir il s'interposa entre eux, roulant au passage sur les orteils de Legrand. 

\- Excusez-moi mais je dois m'entretenir seul à seul avec ma patronne un moment.  
\- Mais …  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je te l'emprunte. 

Ce n'était pas une question. La tournure de la phrase l'empêchait aussi d'être tout à fait un ordre mais le lieutenant ne s'y trompa pas. Lucie quant à elle était déjà en route vers son bureau. Caïn la l'y suivit mais avant d'entrer fit un signe à Borel qui vint derechef le voir. 

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver une table pas trop grande sur laquelle je pourrais travailler et me l'installer dans le bureau de Lucie ?  
\- D'accord mais capitaine que vous est-il arrivé ? 

Legrand avait été tellement focalisé sur Lucie qu'il n'avait même pas posé de question. En effet même si le week-end avait permis à ses ecchymoses de s'estomper un peu, il avait partout sur le corps de grandes tâches verdâtre ou jaune et notamment une sur toute une partie du visage. Caïn prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa réponse, comme s'il hésitait. De toute façon s'il parlait normalement personne d'autre ne pourrait entendre quoi que ce soit. 

\- Lucie m'a cassé la gueule.

Borel resta interdit face aux propos eux-même mais aussi à cause de la nonchalance avec laquelle il avait dit cela. Caïn s'amusa à compter les secondes qu'il mettait pour réagir. Il avait presque atteint 10 lorsque Borel reprit. 

\- Je vais vous chercher une table.  
\- Merci Borel. 

Alors que son lieutenant s'éloignait, Caïn rentra dans la pièce. Lucie avait déjà tiré tous les stores et s'était assise, prostrée, à son bureau. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Dès qu'il fut assez à proximité elle l'attira dans une étreinte. Caïn se laissa faire malgré sa surprise. 

Elle se perdit rapidement dans une litanie de pessimisme que Caïn n'écouta même pas. Il l'arrêta en lui pressant un mouchoir juste sous le nez. Elle eut d'abord un mouvement de recul mais en voyant que Caïn ne bougeait pas elle s'approcha de nouveau de lui et le laissa réajuster le mouchoir.

\- Calmes-toi. Tu saignes du nez.

À chaque fois qu'il prenait cette voix douce, Lucie frissonnait. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être attentionné pour l'avoir vu avec son fils ou à l'occasion avec Gaëlle ou Sonia. Malgré cela l'observer de si près avec la face toute couverte du soucis qu'il se faisait pour elle, la frappait tant qu'elle prenait ses paroles comme des commandements.


	10. Chapter 10

Elle descendit les genoux qu'elle avait ramenés contre elle, força ses épaules à se détendre et se laissa aller. Caïn la soutint légèrement de peur qu'elle ne bascule. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Caïn laissa Lucie tenir son mouchoir et partit ouvrir. Borel était sur le seuil, une table posée à ses côtés. Le capitaine le laissa entrer. 

Sous le regard surpris de Lucie, il demanda à Borel de mettre la table dans un coin de façon à pouvoir surveiller la porte d'entrée et le bureau de la commandante. Cette dernière avait à peine entrouvert les lèvres pour poser sa question que Caïn répondait. 

\- Je vais garder un œil sur toi 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 jusqu'à ce que tu me bottes le cul pour que je te laisse tranquille. 

Alors que Borel s'attendait à une remarque, une réplique de la part de Lucie, elle se contenta d’acquiescer. Le lieutenant chercha une explication dans le regard de son capitaine mais celui-ci resta impassible. Il était évident que les questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il s'approcha de la sortie sans en poser aucune puis une fois la main sur la poignée, prit son courage et demanda : 

\- Pourquoi tu as un bonnet ?

Immédiatement Lucie se tourna vers Caïn, ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules et la laissa décider seule de ce qu'elle lui répondrait. Lucie sembla jauger Borel puis elle ôta le bonnet et dévoila son crâne complètement nu. Même si ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes il réussit à ne faire aucune remarque. 

\- J'ai froid sinon. Mais j'ai aussi une casquette pour quand il fera chaud, le rassura-t-elle en lui montrant le couvre-chef rose bonbon.

Cela rendit Borel encore plus perplexe mais il sortit sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Dès qu'il fut dehors Lucie remit son bonnet et chercha visiblement l'approbation de Caïn. Le capitaine installait ses affaires sur la table nouvellement mise en place dans le bureau. Le temps qu'il fasse cela, bien plus minutieusement qu'il n'était nécessaire, la commandante reprit une contenance et se décida à assumer ses fonctions en gardant un miroir non loin pour ne plus se faire surprendre par un saignement de nez. 

Ils travaillèrent ainsi chacun de leur côté à quelques paperasses plus ou moins inutiles jusqu'à ce que Lucie se sente assez bien pour remonter ses stores et s'exposer de nouveau au monde. Une minute à peine après qu'elle eut fait cela plusieurs agents vinrent lui demander de menus renseignements. Elle répondit sur son ton habituel. Le fait que les autres policiers agissaient comme si la présence du capitaine était naturelle aidait beaucoup à l'impression de normalité. Ils le saluaient mais l'ignoraient ensuite presque totalement. 

Ces quelques visites, durant lesquelles Lucie parvint à donner parfaitement le change, lui redonnèrent confiance et Caïn observait, appréciateur, comment elle faisait fi de ses tremblements pour avancer sur des dossiers plus sérieux. Plus tard un autre sergent entra pour parler à Caïn. Il agissait lui-aussi comme il l'aurait fait dans le bureau du capitaine. Caïn et Lucie leur en étaient très reconnaissants même s'ils ne disaient rien, de toute manière le reste de l'équipe n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. 

Lorsque arriva 11 heure Caïn s'étonna de ne pas avoir vu Legrand. Il resta sur son sentiment jusqu'au midi où il partit manger avec Lucie et Borel sans trouver trace du deuxième lieutenant. À table, Borel évita admirablement tout sujet sensible. Il s'enquit de l'état de santé de ses supérieurs mais une fois que ceux-ci lui avaient honnêtement répondu que tout allait bien ou du moins était en passe d'aller pour le mieux, il avait changé de sujet et n'y était plus revenu. 

L'après-midi fut plus dure pour Lucie. Elle recevait de plus en plus de personnes dans son bureau et le stress ne faisait qu’accroître les effets du manque. Il y eu même un moment où Caïn la surprit à se pencher sous son bureau, en deux coups de poignets il était à ses côtés et tenait fermement la main avec laquelle Lucie venait d'attraper une petite trousse des plus suspectes. 

Caïn ne voulut même pas l'ouvrir, la teinte rouge qu'avait prise Lucie parlait pour elle. Il mit la trousse dans la sacoche à l'arrière de son fauteuil et s'occuperait de la faire disparaître le soir venu. Le plus important pour l'instant était de tout tenir éloigné de Lucie. 

\- T'en as d'autres des paquets comme ça ici ?

Sans grande surprise, la commandante resta muette. Caïn fit une fois le tour complet de son bureau avant de s'arrêter en face d'elle. 

\- Lucie, je suis avec toi tout le temps. Je ne te laisserais pas y toucher alors soit tu me dis dès maintenant où est-ce que tu les as mis, soit je me demande une équipe de chiens pour fouiller tout le SRPJ et il y aura des questions.

Elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Caïn n'eut aucun mal à rester ferme face à cette vision pathétique. Sous le poids de son regard inquisiteur elle finir par marmonner quelques chose si bas que le capitaine ne le comprit même pas. Au lieu de l'agresser de suite il lui donna une chance de répéter sans qu'il ait à la pousser. 

\- Il n'y en a qu'une autre.  
\- Où ça ?   
\- Scotché dans le premier tiroir du placard de droite. 

Caïn alla voir et trouva effectivement une deuxième trousse à l'endroit indiqué. Elle subirait le même sort que la première. Après cet épisode Lucie retrouva une position plus centrée, les genoux contre son torse et enserrés par ses bras. Le capitaine ferma de nouveau les stores et les visites cessèrent.


	11. Chapter 11

Elle eut besoin de plus d'une heure pour reprendre à travailler un peu. Elle n'ouvrit de nouveau les stores qu'à 18 heures et ne reçut qu'un nombre limité de dossiers urgents, tous les autres évitaient de venir. Caïn recevait même des mails de personne présente dans la pièce d'à côté. 

Le capitaine s'étonnait presque de leur perspicacité en ce moment tant personne n'avait rien vu avant. Peut-être étaient-ils plus habitués à devoir comprendre les hauts et les bas de la relation de Caïn et Lucie plutôt que s'attarder sur les humeurs de chacun, ce qui se comprenait puisque leur état d'esprit respectif jouait sur leurs interactions, autant s'intéresser directement à celles-ci donc. 

\- On rentre ?, lui demanda-t-il lorsque sonna 20 heure.

Lucie jeta un regard par la baie vitrée et demanda à Caïn d'attendre encore un peu. Lorsqu'il regarda lui-même dans l'open-space il comprit ce qu'elle guettait. Legrand était toujours assis à son bureau parmi la poignée d'agents encore présent. Le capitaine ne dit rien mais il savait tous les deux qu'habituellement le lieutenant était déjà parti a fortiori là qu'ils n'avaient aucun gros dossier en cours.

Caïn se cala sans protester sur le rythme de Lucie. Ils travaillèrent encore une bonne heure avant que le ventre de Lucie n'émette un ronflement sonore. Elle essaya bien de la faire taire mais il reprenait à intervalles réguliers. 

\- Tu as besoin de manger aller viens on y va.  
\- Attends encore un peu s'il te plaît.   
\- Tu ne vas pas trembler toute la soirée.   
\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est …  
\- Non, je ne veux rien entendre. On se lève et on va manger. C'est un ordre.  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit. Je suis ta supérieure. 

Mais en disant cela elle se leva sans entrain et se plaça juste derrière lui alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Dès qu'il en eut franchi le seuil, Legrand était face à eux. Lucie se figea. 

\- Lucie je peux te parler s'il te plaît.

La commandante se décomposa et lança un regard désespéré à Caïn. Ce dernier avait déjà fait demi-tour dans le bureau et s'était installé de nouveau derrière sa table. Lucie avait reculé au milieu de la pièce et Legrand était rentré aussi. Une fois à l'intérieur pourtant il resta silencieux, ne ferma pas la porte et demeura tourné vers Caïn.

\- J'aimerais parler à Lucie seul à seul  
\- Lucie je reste avec toi. 

Caïn n'avait pas parlé à Legrand et avait d'ailleurs agi comme si son lieutenant n'avait rien dit. Il regardait uniquement Lucie. Cette dernière semblait mourir d'envie de lui dire de ne surtout pas partir mais Legrand était si insistant qu'elle se ratatinait à vue d’œil. 

\- Je préférerais que Fred reste ici, dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Et moi je voudrais te parler de choses personnelles, répliqua-t-il en accentuant le « personnelles » à outrance.   
\- Tu peux tout dire devant lui. 

Loin de rassurer Legrand, la simplicité avec laquelle elle avait dit cela avait fait frissonner le lieutenant. Plus encore, le sentiment d'évidence qui était clairement visible chez Lucie, le dérangeait profondément. Il se sentait mis de côté une fois encore. Il tenta de la faire changer d'avis avec un regard appuyé mais Lucie ne regardait que Fred. 

\- Lucie on pourrait parler chez toi sinon. Ce serait plus …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens en voyant que la concernée avait pris un air totalement paniqué. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Caïn s'était précipité. Dans un geste bien trop automatique il lui pressa un mouchoir sous le nez, Legrand perdit un peu de couleur en le voyant s'imbiber de rouge. Machinalement il fit un pas vers Lucie mais celle-ci, tout aussi naturellement, s'abrita dans l'étreinte de Fred. Le lieutenant reçut ce geste comme un coup de marteau dans l'estomac. 

Pour quelque raison que ce soit Lucie avait un problème avec lui, cela il pouvait le concevoir, tous les couples avaient des hauts et des bas, ils ne faisaient pas exception. Ce qui lui tordait les tripes c'était de voir qu'elle se réfugiait dans les bras de Caïn. Il aurait voulu crier et pester, exiger de comprendre mais l'expression de Lucie autant que la présence du capitaine lui empêchait toute remarque dans cette direction. 

Sous le coup de l'énervement il ne batailla pas plus et tourna les talons sans poser aucune question. Dans l'instant Lucie fut infiniment soulagée pourtant cet abandon soudain ne la rassura que très provisoirement. Caïn et elle attendirent d'être sûrs que Legrand soit parti avant de rentrer chez le capitaine. Durant le trajet ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pourtant Lucie se tenait sensiblement plus près de lui, pas assez pour être dérangeant mais suffisamment pour que cela soit notable.


	12. Chapter 12

Une fois la porte derrière eux Lucie reprit ses marques avec un acharnement presque compulsif. Elle refit tout ce dont elle avait pu prendre l'habitude durant le week-end, c'était de petites choses que Caïn seul aurait pu remarquer. Elle ôta aussi son bonnet et sembla se délecter de pouvoir garder le crâne ainsi à l'air libre sans que personne ne lui accorde un regard de plus. 

Cependant elle partit rapidement à la douche. Caïn l'y accompagna mais la laissa faire seule. Ils s'étaient habitués à cette proximité à une vitesse bien trop grande. Lucie se lavait comme un enfant, lentement et précautionneusement. Plusieurs fois son téléphone vibra, malgré lui Caïn vit de qui il s'agissait. Legrand lui envoyait message sur message. Il les supprima sans remord sachant qu'ils ne serviraient à rien ce soir. 

Le capitaine dut la forcer à manger avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Malheureusement elle ne put se contenter de faire ce qui aurait été plus simple pour eux deux, c'est-à-dire s'allonger et dormir. Caïn le sut dès qu'elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. 

\- Je prends ma douche et je te rejoins. Ne m'attends pas.

Une fois immergé dans l'eau du bain, Caïn essaya de ne penser à rien. Il y parvint les 5 premières secondes et puis tout lui revint à l'esprit au double de sa force. Tous les soucis que Lucie lui causait n'étaient rien puisque justement il se les infligeait pour lui venir en aide. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas non plus apprécier le bourdonnement incessant dans son cerveau. Il prit une grande inspiration et plongea la tête sous l'eau. 

Il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête. On lui reprochait souvent d'être égoïste, Lucie parmi les autres. Et il l'était. Il aurait voulu que Lucie redevienne cette personne responsable qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on la guette comme une enfant. Ainsi il aurait lui-même pu reprendre ses habitudes de gamin et ses manières d'emmerdeur simplet. La gravité et les responsabilités ne lui allaient pas au teint. 

Pensant à cela il sentait quelque chose monter en lui. Ce sentiment lui avait compressé la poitrine. Des flashs assaillirent son esprit. Une route sinueuse dans le noir. La terrasse d'un bar où venait de résonner un coup de feu. Le sang de Caïn commençait à bouillir. Il en voulait à Lucie, tout en sachant que c'était sa faute à lui et cela ne faisait que renforcer encore la colère de Caïn. La fatigue et l'ambiguïté latente qui régnaient lui montaient à la tête. 

Il sortit si violemment la tête de l'eau qu'il faillit y retomber derechef. Il avait l'impression de renaître, sa bouche avalait de grandes goulées d'air frais et l'oxygène chassait tous ses soucis. Caïn eut besoin d'une bonne minute pour récupérer son souffle après quoi il ne bougea pas tout de suite. Les émotions qu'il avait ressenti étaient si fortes que leurs effets mettaient du temps à se dissiper totalement, comme pouvaient en témoigner ses mains encore tremblantes. 

Après être sorti de la salle de bain il s'arrêta quelques instants dans le couloir, comme pris d'un doute. Allait-il vraiment se coucher aux côtés d'une femme dont le téléphone était sûrement en ce moment-même assaillit par les messages de son petit-ami ? Le capitaine s'approcha doucement de la chambre. La porte était restée ouverte mais à l'intérieur la lumière était éteinte. Il avait pris son temps, peut-être Lucie s'était-elle endormie, alors il n'aurait plus qu'à fermer doucement la porte et investir le canapé. 

Mais elle était là, assise dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts. À peine était-il apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'elle lui avait souri. Ce sourire était parmi les expressions qu'il détestait le plus chez elle tant il semblait étranger. Cela lui faisait un faciès de niaise, comme si elle était simplement heureuse de le voir, jamais elle n'aurait eu cette expression en étant dans son état normal. Elle était dénuée de toute la dualité qui faisait, aux yeux de Caïn, son plus grand charme.

Caïn n'eut ensuite aucun mal à ignorer le léger son du vibreur du téléphone de Lucie et s'engouffra dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il s'installa de son côté du lit sans se presser. Dès qu'il fut allongé Lucie se coucha à ses côtés. Elle sembla hésiter un moment puis posa sa tête au creux du bras de Caïn en marmonnant. 

\- On s'expliquera plus tard, hein Fred.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il était évident qu'une fois de retour à la normale ils devraient parler de ce qui s'était passé mais encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait de nouveau du « normal » entre eux après cela. Caïn avait arrêté de vouloir penser à cela tant ça le tiraillait entre une joie enfantine et une terreur bien trop adulte. C'est donc sans aucune arrière pensé qu'il réajusta son bras autour de Lucie et l'écouta s'endormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Caïn s'était levé aux aurores et était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il n'attendait personne. Par réflexe il attrapa son arme avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Derrière la porte on frappa encore. Visiblement son visiteur s'impatientait vite. Dès que Caïn abaissa la poignée, le silence se fit et quand il découvrit Aimé Legrand sur le perron, il eut du mal à cacher son hésitation à ranger son arme. 

\- Je veux voir Lucie.  
\- Alors généralement on commence par dire bonjour capitaine. Et il me semble que pour trouver Lucie le mieux serait d'aller chez elle.   
\- Elle n'y est pas.   
\- Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir bien regardé sous votre oreiller ?  
\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer Caïn, laissez-moi entrer.   
\- Non, je ne crois pas.   
\- Et pourquoi ?   
\- Parce que je n'aime pas qu'on débarque chez moi à 6 heure du mat' pour exiger l'entrée sous un prétexte quelconque.   
\- Je sais qu'elle est ici. Lucie ! Lucie !  
\- Taisez-vous ou j'appelle la police pour nuisances sonores.   
\- Vous ne feriez pas ça.   
\- Vous voulez tester, demanda Caïn sur un air de défi. 

Legrand semblait perdu. Il n'avait apparemment pas prévu que Caïn ne le laisse même pas rentrer. Le capitaine le vit cogiter pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre son téléphone. Il ne s'occupait même plus de Caïn, de son côté ce dernier réfléchissait à où il avait posé le portable de Lucie. Avant même qu'il n'ait trouvé la réponse l’engin sonna en plein milieu du salon. 

\- Vous allez toujours me dire que vous ne savez pas où est cachée Lucie ?

Caïn aurait bien giflé son expression satisfaite mais son lieutenant était trop grand. Il se contenta donc de ne rien répondre. Legrand fit un pas en avant mais le capitaine se décala pour lui bloquer le passage.

\- Le téléphone n'est pas un passe-droit.  
\- Je pourrais forcer le passage.   
\- Et vous en prendre à un handicapé ? Vous êtes sans cœur. 

La remarque du capitaine sembla passer bien au dessus de son lieutenant. Ce dernier était focalisé sur son seul objectif. Caïn ne voyait pas bien comment il pourrait parvenir à se débarrasser de lui. S'il fermait la porte, Legrand se contenterait d'attendre de l'autre côté jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent. Alors que Caïn était encore en pleine réflexion, Legrand s'agita. Il ne s'occupait plus du tout du capitaine mais regardait plutôt derrière celui-ci. 

Tout en faisant attention à ne pas libérer le passage, Caïn pivota sur ses roues. Sans surprise Lucie était là, à demi cachée par le chambranle de la porte. 

\- Lucie ! Je …  
\- S'il te plaît, vas-t-en. 

Legrand fut comme stoppé net dans son élan. Sous le choc ou la surprise, il balbutia comme un enfant. 

\- Mais … Pa …pardon ?  
\- La demoiselle t'a demandé de partir. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? 

Caïn avait saisi l'occasion pour pousser Legrand hors de chez lui et loin de Lucie qui était visiblement apeurée à l'idée d'un entretient seul à seul avec lui. Legrand n'avait fait aucune remarque sur son crâne rasé mais il n'avait pas non plus réussi à regarder Lucie dans les yeux. 

Après le choc de s'être fait rejeté par celle-là même qu'il était venu voir, Legrand n'émit plus aucune objection et s'en fut dépité. Caïn vit le soulagement de Lucie dès qu'il eut refermé la porte. Il savait qu'il aurait à négocier pour la faire retourner au SRPJ aujourd'hui. Et effectivement dès qu'il lui parla du commissariat elle commença à trembler. Avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase, elle était recroquevillée sur le sol, les paumes sur les oreilles et les doigts agités de spasmes incontrôlables.

Caïn s'approcha, le plus près possible de Lucie, et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Il savait qu'ainsi au moins symboliquement il la protégeait du monde extérieur. Cela sembla fonctionner puisque les tremblements de la concernée se dissipèrent peu à peu. Malgré cela elle continuait à ne bouger pas plus que si elle était endormie. 

Le capitaine se mit alors à lui parler et il lui murmura ainsi à l'oreille jusqu'à ce que 8 heure sonne et que, par une sorte de réflexe miracle, Lucie se lève, s'habille et se présente à la porte. Tout cela en moins 5 minutes. Caïn avait eu du mal à suivre ce qui venait d'arriver mais accompagna sans mal le mouvement. En sevrage les sauts d'humeur n'étaient pas rares et ce qui les causaient était parfois aussi obscure qu'aléatoire. 

Une fois sur place, la soudaine énergie de Lucie évapora mais Caïn l'aida et la seconda toute la journée en n'omettant pas de la protéger. Durant le reste de la semaine Lucie se familiarisa avec ce rythme, d'autant plus que Legrand semblait avoir pris la décision de les ignorer. Lorsqu'il fallait aller sur le terrain Caïn y envoyait ses lieutenants, ou si ce n'était qu'une routine, prenait Lucie avec lui. 

Puis peu à peu Lucie reprit plus de responsabilités. Lorsqu'elle était absorbée par son travail Caïn s’éclipsait. Dans le mois qui suivit, il s'organisa pour lui rendre doucement son autonomie. Outre son rôle de commandante, c'est son retour chez elle que Caïn eut le plus mal à négocier. En plus d'avoir l'impression de la chasser, Lucie évitait le sujet à chaque fois que Caïn l'évoquait. 

Finalement ils optèrent d'abord pour une solution de transition, c'est-à-dire que le capitaine restait avec elle mais ils dormaient chez Lucie. Caïn en fut satisfait car même si ce n'était qu'une solution de compromis, elle les changeait drastiquement des habitudes qu'ils avaient établies. Lucie s'était rapidement réadaptée, même si elle feignait, mal, le contraire. Le capitaine avait cherché une explication à ce comportement et avait conclu qu'elle faisait cela uniquement dans le but d'éloigner la suite des événements.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Lucie, je vais dormir chez moi ce soir.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- On sait tous les deux que tu n'as plus besoin de moi.  
\- Si tu n'avais pas été là je n'aurais eu besoin de rien du tout, je te rappelle.  
\- Bon. Je crois que je vais te laisser alors. 

Après cela Caïn rentra prestement chez lui. Il savait pertinemment que Lucie avait parlé sous le coup de la colère soudaine mais ne disant pourtant que la vérité. Le capitaine avait simplement saisit cette perche tendue pour servir ses fins. Lucie n'avait pas eu le temps d'un retour de pensée que Caïn était déjà loin. 

Les jours suivants furent comme un retour à la normalité. Tout était redevenu comme avant et la seule trace de leur proximité passée se trouvait dans les repas du midi qu'ils partageaient. Legrand semblait vouloir toujours agir comme si Lucie n'existait pas et passait exclusivement par le capitaine. Et comme cette dernière ne paraissait en avoir cure, cela ne dérangeait pas Caïn. Borel quant à lui éprouvait quelques difficultés à retrouver ses marques auprès de ses deux supérieurs.

Un matin Caïn arriva en retard. Dès qu'il passa la porte d'entrée Borel vint le voir. À la tête que tirait son lieutenant Caïn sut que c'était du lourd. Il avait une expression à la fois inquiète et désemparée. Avant même qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose Caïn entendit crier. Il vit alors que Nassim n'était pas le seul à afficher cette face désespérée. C'était le cas de tous ceux présent au commissariat. 

\- Ça fait une heure qu'ils sont là-dedans, avait dit Borel en désignant le bureau de Lucie.

Caïn n'eut pas besoin de demander qui était ce « ils ». Les éclats de voix parlèrent d'eux-même. Caïn ne réfléchit même pas avant de se diriger vers la source du chahut. Les stores avaient été baissé à la hâte et permettaient de distinguer deux silhouettes qui s'agitaient à l'intérieur. 

Tous ceux qui le pouvaient avaient fui la pièce mais restaient tout de même deux trois clampins qui n'étaient pas parvenu à trouver d'excuses valables. Ils avaient tous essayé de se protéger mais leurs écouteurs étaient peu de choses face à la furie qui faisait rage à côté d'eux. 

Caïn frappa à la porte simplement pour les faire taire avant d'entrer non-invité. Ils s'étaient figés tous les deux pour le regarder stupéfaits. Ils étaient arrêtés dans leur action, le teint légèrement rouge et le souffle court. Lucie était derrière son bureau, un bras levé vers Legrand qui était de l'autre côté. L'air était électrique. 

Caïn choisit de la jouer quitte ou double. Il s'avança lentement, le menton haut et déclara le ton léger :

\- Je crois qu'il serait temps de …

Mais Legrand fut plus rapide que lui. Il avait jeté un œil à Lucie puis à Caïn avant de faire un pas vers le capitaine et, dans un mouvement fluide presque naturel, lui décrocha une droite monumentale. Il s'en eut fallu de peu pour que ce dernier ne tombe à la renverse. Il se rattrapa de peu à l'avant-bras de son agresseur. 

Ils se toisèrent un moment avant que Legrand ne s'extirpe de l'étreinte et ne disparaisse. Lucie, bouche bée, ne reprit vie qu'une fois la porte fut refermée derrière lui. Elle courut sur ses traces mais il s'était déjà volatilisé. Quand elle se retourna Caïn avait déjà pressé sa main sous son nez pour éviter de tâcher complètement ses vêtements de sang. Alors que Lucie lui donnait un mouchoir, Borel parut à la porte. 

\- Legrand est parti. Tout s'est passé si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'arrêter.

Quand il vit les mouchoirs plein de sang et le capitaine la main sur le visage, Borel perdit plusieurs nuances de couleurs. Avant qu'il n'ait posé la moindre question Caïn le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était rien. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche c'est que Lucie n'avait pas dit un mot ni pour s'excuser, ni pour lui reprocher d'être intervenu.


	15. Chapter 15

Durant les jours qui suivirent elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'absence prolongée d'Aimé. Ainsi quand le capitaine reçut sa lettre de démission il n'en toucha mot à Lucie et se lança lui-même à la recherche du lieutenant. Par le biais de plusieurs contacts il retrouva d'autant plus rapidement sa trace qu'Aimé Legrand avait tout à fait dans les règles. Il avait trouvé refuge chez un ami à Toulon. Caïn partit donc à sa suite. 

Caïn parvint à entrer en contact avec l'ami en question. Ce dernier se montra compréhensif et c'est ainsi que Caïn sut exactement à quelle heure il devrait traîner dans la rue pour rencontrer « accidentellement » Legrand. Et cela fonctionna parfaitement. 

\- Legrand ? Vous ici ?  
\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas oser me dire que c'est un coup du hasard, capitaine ?   
\- Quoi d'autre sinon ?   
\- Capitaine si je vous ais envoyé ma lettre de démission c'est parce que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec vous ou le SRPJ de Marseille, dit-il en s'éloignant.   
\- C'est à cause de cette petite dispute ?, lança Caïn. 

Legrand fut immédiatement piqué au vif et fit volte-face avec un regard assassin. 

\- Je pourrais vous mettre mon poing dans la figure.  
\- Je sais. Tu l'as déjà fait.   
\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?   
\- Je veux savoir. 

À la remarque de Caïn, Legrand sembla prêt à partir mais quelque chose le retint. Il expira profondément avant de se retourner pour faire face au capitaine.

\- Savoir quoi ?  
\- Je peux admettre de perdre un bon élément parce qu'il s'est lancé dans une relation hiérarchique qui a peu à peu tourné au vinaigre, auquel cas je pourrais en vouloir à Lucie. Mais si tu pars suite aux événements du mois dernier tu comprends que je te retienne car sinon c'est Lucie qui me bottera le cul.   
\- Pas la peine. Lucie m'a déjà tout raconté, ce que tu as fait pour elle entre autre alors que moi je n'ai rien vu. Je ne peux plus rester.  
\- Si ce n'est que ça …  
\- Arrêtez Caïn, vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a pas que cela. Moi je l'aimais alors j'ai fermé les yeux mais maintenant je ne peux plus.   
\- Legrand je ne sais pas quel genre de film vous vous êtes fait mais …  
\- Que vous prétendiez ne rien savoir est encore plus énervant que la défense pitoyable de Lucie. Borel m'avait prévenu. Être avec elle c'était comme essayer de s'immiscer entre deux ex qui ne se seraient pas séparés pour la bonne raison. On est toujours de trop, quoi qu'on fasse.


	16. Chapter 16

Comme personne ne savait où il était parti, personne ne demanda de compte à Caïn lorsqu'il rentra. Ce dernier fit en sorte que la démission de Legrand soit administrativement effective avant de présenter le papier à Lucie. Elle le lut sans montrer aucune réaction puis se leva et sortit. Borel dévisagea le capitaine du regard après que Lucie lui soit passée devant, le visage totalement fermé. 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait encore ?  
\- Legrand a démissionné. 

Borel mit une seconde à intégrer l'information mais ne parut pas surpris outre mesure. Il était juste désolé que cela se soit fini de cette façon. Il sortit pour essayer de trouver Lucie mais cette dernière avait bel et bien quitté le commissariat. Malgré la confiance du capitaine, le lieutenant était inquiet. 

\- Capitaine promettez-moi que vous irez la voir.

Caïn voulut résister aux yeux larmoyants de Borel mais son expression de chien battu eut raison de lui et il céda dans un soupire. 

\- J'y passerais en rentrant ce soir.

Malgré le ton traînant que Caïn avait utilisé, Borel se montra rassuré. Ils essayèrent de reprendre le travail mais l'absence de Lucie rendait les choses étranges alors Caïn décréta qu'ils feraient toutes les tâches de terrain qu'ils avaient sur les bras. Que n'avait-il pas dit là ? Borel et lui naviguèrent de maisons en maisons pour demander quelques renseignements ou précisions sur un vague témoignage souvent vieux de plusieurs semaines. À la fin de la journée ils étaient éreintés. 

Caïn s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée du SRPJ. Il laissait à Borel le soin de déposer le fruit de leur travail au bureau. Ils traiteraient tout cela le lendemain. Le lieutenant sortit de la voiture mais garda une main sur la portière. Le capitaine avait très bien comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais Borel éprouva tout de même le besoin de verbaliser. 

\- Vous y aller n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Il va falloir que vous appreniez à lui lâcher la grappe, Borel.   
\- On ne peut pas en dire autant pour vous …

Sans rien dire de plus il lâcha la voiture et rentra au SRPJ. Caïn resta là, pendant quelques secondes, étonné par l'audace de Borel, ou par ce qu'il avait voulu insinuer peut-être. Il n'eut aucun mal à sortir du parking au trois quart vide et prit un chemin qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude d'emprunter. 

Arrivé devant chez Lucie, il alla sonner à la porte en prenant sur ses genoux son argument de poids.Il avait sonné au moins deux fois et avait commencé à frapper à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. La Lucie qu'elle dévoila laissa Caïn totalement coi. 

Elle ne s'était pas changée depuis qu'elle avait quitté le SRPJ. Elle n'avait pas détaché ses cheveux mais ils étaient tant en bataille que peu restaient encore pris dans l'élastique. Mais ce qui avait le plus marqué Caïn, outre la posture voûtée, presque prostrée, c'était le visage de Lucie.

Elle avait une teinte globale rougeaude tant par ses joues que par ses yeux. Le peu de maquillage qu'elle mettait habituellement avait coulé et agrandissait encore son regard perdu. Pendant un instant Caïn se demanda vraiment s'il avait bien fait de venir et puis l'habitude reprit le dessus. 

\- Allez Lucie tu vas prendre ta douche et te changer et ensuite je t'annoncerais avec un sourire que j'ai des pizzas.  
\- Fred je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Mais déjà il avait fait passé en force ses roues et Lucie s'était, malgré elle, poussée pour le laisser passer. Et quand il commença à faire comme chez lui dans la cuisine, elle s'éclipsa, les épaules basses, vers la salle de bain. Elle y resta bien une demi-heure mais quand elle ressortit Caïn l'accueillit avec les pizzas gardées au chaud et le canapé prêt à les recevoir. Lucie ne se fit pas prier et entama sa part avant même que Caïn ait pu ramener la sienne. 

Elle avait enfilé un pantalon ample et un sweat large tout en allant pieds nus. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'air d'aller plus mal. Caïn fit donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : il s'installa sur le canapé, mangea à côté d'elle sans poser aucune question et une fois qu'elle eut dévorée sa pizza, la laissa finir la sienne. Quand elle termina celle-là aussi, Lucie se recroquevilla et attendit. 

Au bout d'une heure elle n'avait toujours rien dit mais se mit soudain à pleurer. Ce fut d'abord un tressautement d'épaules léger accompagné ça et là d'un reniflement.Caïn n'étant là que dans le but de faire attention à elle le remarqua tout de suite. Il se débattit avec ses jambes pour s'approcher d'elle sans trop de brusquerie. Cela fut bien plus compliqué que prévu pourtant il parvint à passer son bras autour d'elle au moment où elle éclata en sanglots. 

Au départ elle ne bougea pas. Caïn ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait même aucune idée de la cause précise de son chagrin. Mais la voir ainsi lui tordait le ventre. Ses yeux avaient même commencé à le démanger lorsque Lucie se réinstalla pour se mettre le plus en boule possible et utiliser les cuisses de Caïn comme un repose-tête. Le capitaine prit très au sérieux son rôle d'oreiller et se ressaisit. Il était là pour Lucie même si celle-là continuait de pleurer en silence. 

Il essaya d'abord de lui effleurer les cheveux. N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse négative il continua appuya un peu plus ses caresses. Finalement le geste devint machinal. Caïn sentit le moment où Lucie arrêta de pleurer, en revanche il ne se rendit compte qu'ensuite qu'elle s'était endormie. Il lutta aussi longtemps qu'il put mais finit par sombrer lui-aussi dans le sommeil.


	17. Chapter 17

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la pièce était beaucoup plus sombre, ne restait d'allumée que la lampe qui occupait la table au coin du canapé. Le dit-canapé sur lequel, par l'intervention du destin ou d'un tiers, il était à présent allongé. Mais cela n'était que du détail et pour dire vrai Caïn n'en remarqua rien. À peine avait-il entrouvert les paupières que son attention avait été attirée ailleurs. 

Lucie le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller une seule seconde, sans dévier ailleurs. Caïn répondit d'instinct à cette persistance qui leur était pourtant peu commune. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un temps infini que le capitaine nota la proximité de son vis-à-vis. Ils étaient si proches en effet que leurs nez se frôlaient presque. Il eut besoin de forcer encore un peu son esprit, bloqué dans un état quasi second, pour comprendre qu'elle était, en fait, allongée sur lui. 

\- Ça va mieux ?, demanda Caïn.

Lucie répondit en hochant uniquement la tête, ce qui relevait d'un exploit à une telle distance. Caïn était trop près pour voir ses lèvres mais il était certain qu'elle souriait, même juste un peu. Cela lui suffit pour se rassurer que sa venue avait servi à quelque chose. Il pourrait repartir tranquille, même si pour l'instant il aurait préféré toutes les tortures au monde plutôt que de quitter ce canapé.

Après le traitement de choc qu'elle avait subi, Lucie ne pesait plus rien. Elle avait tout de même fait attention à ne pas l'écraser et Caïn savait qu'elle avait fait de même avec ses jambes même s'il ne sentait rien. Mais ses réflexions furent brusquement stoppées. Caïn écarquilla les yeux, peu sûr de ce qui venait de se passer. Lucie le regardait avec un air égal si bien qu'il eut à un moment le doute d'avoir rêvé. Pourtant la sensation était juste là sur ses lèvres. 

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
\- Pour tester. Je me demandais ce que ça ferait.   
\- Alors ?   
\- Eh bien … rien.   
\- Je peux tester aussi ? 

Il n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse avant d'embrasser Lucie. Cette fois-ci il en était sûr, elle souriait. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais pendant ce laps de temps tout avait disparu autour d'eux. À leur grande surprise aucun d'eux n'essaya de s'enfuir ou de détourner le regard. 

\- Finalement rien n'a explosé.  
\- Ce qui est plutôt un bon point, en effet, concéda Lucie.   
\- Veux-tu rester ici ou aller finir ta nuit dans ton lit ?   
\- Je crois que je vais rester ici, répondit-elle avec le sourire. 

Caïn fut ravi de cette réponse. Il extirpa un de ses bras de l'enchevêtrement de corps pour le passer autour de Lucie. Tout semblait si irréel qu'il se pinça. Évidement Lucie le remarqua et lui dit :

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais rêver de choses comme ça ?  
\- De ça et bien d'autres, répondit-il en laissant volontairement un suspens dans sa phrase. 

Chacun avait peur de la réaction de l'autre sur ce terrain de jeu qui ne leur était pourtant pas étranger, mais qui venait de prendre une toute nouvelle tournure. Alors ils ne continuèrent pas sur cette pente glissante. Lucie s'installa au creux du cou de Caïn et ce dernier se laissa rapidement bercer par la respiration sur sa peau et tout contre lui. Ce soir-là c'est Lucie qui eut le dernier mot mais Caïn ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord :

\- Pour plus de professionnalisme je pense qu'on devra recommencer nos tests demain matin, juste pour être sûrs.


End file.
